<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glad to still be young and in love with you all by sepiaparrish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050675">glad to still be young and in love with you all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiaparrish/pseuds/sepiaparrish'>sepiaparrish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Friendship, Multi, Post canon, bickering and bantering, i am also pretending to know they all live to the end of dreamer trilogy because i do what i want, i am pretending noah is still with them because i do what i want, unconventional skating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepiaparrish/pseuds/sepiaparrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gangsey goes to a skatepark and have fun like they're still dumb teenagers because i am projecting my want to hang out with all my friends onto them, and because i saw a video of people on an office chair at a skatepark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cheng &amp; Richard Gansey III &amp; Ronan Lynch &amp; Adam Parrish &amp; Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny &amp; Richard Gansey III &amp; Ronan Lynch &amp; Adam Parrish &amp; Blue Sargent, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glad to still be young and in love with you all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i do not know anything about skateboards, have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That can't be safe. It can't," </p><p>"You didn't have to come, Dick. You could have just stayed home if you were gonna bitch about whether or not it's safe." </p><p>"Didn't have to come...You told me to get in the car and wouldn't say where we were going! It's not a good idea-" </p><p>"Well it's too late now, isn't it? We're already here!" </p><p>Noah was unloading the office chair from the back of Ronan's BMW. They'd only managed to fit it in there with help from Adam, who had mocked them the whole time they were wrestling with it. He was quiet now, though, and they all knew it was because he was somewhat interested in this experiment.  </p><p>Ronan turned to Gansey. Gansey had his thumb pressed to his lip; brow creased in concern. Ronan sighed. "You don't have to participate if you don't want to, Gansey." Gansey looked considerably more at ease until Ronan added, "just know we'll make fun of you for it." Gansey scowled at him. Ronan smirked. </p><p>Henry let out a cry of delight in greeting. He was seated in a shopping cart, one he and Blue had seen on the side of the road a few days ago and were returning triumphant with. </p><p>"It was still there!" He called out in delight. </p><p>"Everyone can see that, Cheng," Adam replied, pulling his old and battered bike from the eco-friendly pig's trunk. </p><p>"Well forgive me for being enthusiastic, Parrish."  </p><p>Blue pushed the cart, with Henry in it, over to Ronan. </p><p>"So, what's the plan?" She asked.  </p><p>"First order of business, bee boy, out of the shopping cart." </p><p>"No way." They engaged in a nearly friendly death-staring-contest, which Ronan won, but not easily enough. He and Henry were almost not antagonists now, though neither said it aloud, and Ronan was not pleased in this turn of events. At least, he told himself he wasn't. Henry climbed out of the cart.  </p><p>"Second order of business, everyone line up the chariots." </p><p>The others did so dutifully. They had amassed quite the fleet: Noah's skateboard, which Blue and Gansey had bought him once when he mentioned he missed the one he'd had when he was living, Adam's bicycle, old and battered but trusty, familiar, and friendly, the shopping cart, which secretly Ronan ridiculously regarded with an air of romantic nostalgia, and an office chair, which Ronan had stolen from Declan's home office a month ago, and was hiding from him. Declan knew he had it, he was just too proud to ask nicely for it, so it remained hidden from him. </p><p>Gansey, Blue, and Henry were in town for a few weeks, taking a summer vacation from their travel the world bullshit, which they'd originally said would be a gap year but was turning into at least two gap years. Adam was home from Harvard, and Noah was a ghost, but he was there nonetheless, and Ronan was the happiest he'd been in months. Jordan had brought Hennessy with her to some art show, Declan had a business thing, and Matthew had friends, so for the day it was just them again. Like it used to be.  </p><p>Gansey had tried to sit them all down for coffee at the barns and talk like boring adults. Ronan had allowed that, even enjoyed it, for about twenty minutes. At twenty-five minutes he'd announced they were all acting boring and old and told them to get in the car while he hunted down the office chair. Adam had gotten his bike from the barns once he'd seen the chair, and Noah's skateboard was just kind of there, in the way of ghosts. Now they were here.  </p><p>"Alright! Vehicles, people, vehicles!" </p><p>Henry started for the cart before he saw that Ronan had his hands on the handle and seemed to think better of his choice in vessel, not wanting to trust his life to Ronan's hands. Blue claimed the office chair, and Noah positioned himself behind it to push it. Gansey looked nervously at the skateboard.  </p><p>"Parrish," Ronan called. </p><p>"Really?" Adam met his eyes in minor disbelief. No, not disbelief, amusement. Ronan scowled. </p><p>"Yeah, really. Get in the fucking cart." </p><p>"What if I want to ride my bike?" Adam crossed his arms over his chest, biting back a smile. </p><p>"You used to ride that thing every day, what's so exciting about it?" </p><p>"Maybe I miss it. Maybe I want to ride my bike for the nostalgia," emphasis was put on the word nostalgia.  </p><p>"Don't make this ugly, Parrish," Ronan suppressed a grin. </p><p>"Stop flirting and get in the cart," Henry called from where he was standing on Noah's skateboard. </p><p>Adam turned to Gansey. "You can ride my bike, Gansey. We won't make fun of you for picking the easy option." </p><p>"I will," Blue and Ronan said in unison.  </p><p>Adam got in the cart. He and Gansey bumped fists as Gansey headed for the bike.  </p><p>Ronan looked at his friends. Gansey was on Adam's bike, looking marginally less nervous with this vessel than he had with the others, but still terrified. He had a bicycle helmet he was fiddling nervously with. Ronan wondered if he'd ever ridden a bike before. Henry was perched confidently on Noah's skateboard, not wearing a helmet, though there was one by his feet. Blue and Noah whispered to each other, Blue perched in the office chair, the seat set to its lowest setting, and Noah was cheerfully hanging off the back of it. Adam was in the shopping cart, knees pulled into his chest. Ronan grinned. He'd forgotten what it was like to feel so excited, so happy, so young. He'd forgotten he was still so young.  </p><p>"All right!" He looked out at the concrete below them. The skatepark was empty, what with it being noon and ninety degrees in the Virginia heat. They were perched at the side of the concrete bowl. Ronan admitted he didn't know anything about skating, but he was too proud to ask Noah or Blue for any of the terms, or Henry as it turned out. "First person to wipe out loses, the last person to wipe out wins. Grandpa, will you do the honors?" </p><p>They all looked toward Gansey, who had stopped looking so terrified and had gotten the gleam in his eyes that said he was having emotional feelings toward them all, or was thinking about some old dead historical magic man. </p><p>"Gladly, but I just wanted to say before we begin," </p><p>"Oh, boo! Gansey, it's unconventional skating, not a museum opening!" Blue yelled. </p><p>"Just, let me say this?" Everyone went quiet, attention trained on him. "I just wanted to say I missed this. I missed being young and in love with you all. I'm glad to be here. I'm glad we're still young, and I'm glad to still be in love with you all." </p><p>They were quiet for a moment, happy to hear him voice what needed to be said, and then Ronan pretended to retch. "Gross. Count it down." </p><p>Gansey sighed, but not in an unhappy way. "Fine. Ten," </p><p>Ronan grinned and tightened his hands on the handles of the cart. </p><p>"Nine," </p><p>Adam held on tight to the sides of the basket. </p><p>"Eight,"  </p><p>Noah made a sound like he was revving the engine of a motorcycle. </p><p>"Seven,"  </p><p>Gansey tried to kick up the kickstand on the bike. </p><p>"Six," </p><p>Henry helped him kick up the kickstand. </p><p>"Five," </p><p>Blue finished tying a scarf she'd been wearing like a belt between the armrests of the chair to serve as a seatbelt. </p><p>"Four,"  </p><p>Ronan pressed a kiss to the crown of Adam's head. </p><p>"Three, two, one!"  </p><p>They were off. They rode, yelling and laughing, down the concrete. Adam and Ronan were the first to crash, and Ronan affected displeasure by letting lose a long string of expletives, but by the end he was laughing. He helped Adam up and they both laughed while they watched Gansey wobble about on the bike, but impressively manage to stay upright. Blue and Noah were next, the office chair not able to balance both of them safely. Gansey followed not far afterwards, toppling over almost in slow motion. Henry turned out to be a surprisingly good skater, and traded insults with Adam and Ronan joyously, making fun of them for losing when it had been Ronan's idea. Gansey had finally warmed up to their adventure, and he was talking enthusiastically with Blue and Noah, eyes sparkling and hands gesturing animatedly. </p><p>They raced a few more rounds before Adam asked Henry to teach him to ride a skateboard, because he could never pass up a chance to learn a new skill. He was a quick learner, and Henry was a good teacher, and soon they were both taking turns skating around the park. </p><p>Blue began to teach Gansey to ride a bike, which was comical. The idiom "it's just like learning to ride a bike" was proven to be incorrect in several ways. First of all, it was a skill Gansey was having a lot of trouble learning, proving it to not be as easy as the idiom suggested, and secondly, he apparently had ridden bikes in Europe before, he'd just forgotten how, proving it wasn't a skill impossible to forget.  </p><p>Ronan and Noah took turns pushing each other around in both the cart and the chair, and eventually began to race each other in them, making as much racket as they could, yelling and laughing and shoving one another. Noah looked as he always did when he was feeling his most alive, happy and youthful, and it dawned on Ronan that he was beginning to look older than Noah, but Noah would always look seventeen. It was a sobering thought, at least until Noah careened down the side of the concrete bowl in the office chair, spinning wildly and cackling madly before crashing into the shopping cart which Ronan was still seated in, sending them both flying to the ground. </p><p>Eventually it got to be too hot, and they were all winded and sweaty, so they all gathered about in a makeshift circle in the bottom of the concrete bowl. Gansey produced water bottles from the Pig and they sat about talking.   </p><p>"Are we acting too much like old people for you, Lynch?" Henry asked from where he was lying down with his head in Blue's lap as she played with his hair.  </p><p>"No, we're at a skatepark like rebellious teenagers." </p><p>"So, you're saying your home isn't rebellious and young enough for you? What does that say about your reputation?" Adam asked, finger tracing a line of Ronan's tattoo that curled above his t-shirt.  </p><p>Ronan looked up at Adam and scowled. He was seated on the ground beside the office chair, which Adam was currently curled up in. "Fuck you, Parrish. My home is perfectly youthful and rebellious, which is why I wanted you all out of it. You were all aging it at least ten years just by being there. Gansey and Czerny especially." </p><p>"Why, because we're dead?" Noah asked from the shopping cart.  </p><p>"In your case. Gansey's just naturally old." </p><p>"Ronan, I don't act that old for someone our age," Gansey protested. He had his chin rested on Blue's shoulder and was playing with the clips in her hair with one hand while he held Henry's hand with the other.  </p><p>"Gansey, you wear polo shirts and khakis everywhere. You're wearing them right now. I've heard you say good heavens before. You were talking about taxes earlier."  </p><p>Gansey rolled his eyes while Noah laughed gleefully.  </p><p>"You need new and original insults, Lynch. You've used that same one for Gansey for as long as I've known you," Henry commented. Ronan flipped him off.  </p><p>They stayed for several hours before the heat became too much. They left the shopping cart at the skatepark, and joyously headed back to the cars, chattering about everything and arguing over who would sit where on the drive back. </p><p>Before they left, Gansey asked, tone the same as it had been when he would discuss the search for Glendower, what felt like ages ago, "What should we do tomorrow?" </p><p>Ronan smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked it because i liked it when i first wrote it and i was so proud and then i read it again before posting it and hated it :( ain't that just the way.<br/>my tumblr is adamcherish if you want to come hang out with me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>